1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle shoe for use by an athlete or other sports enthusiast and which is operable to facilitate the transfer of force from the operator's feet to the pedals of the bicycle thereby propelling the bicycle forwardly in a highly efficient fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with numerous prior art bicycle, or velocipede related devices which are adapted to be propelled by a man, alone and unaided, and which enable him to travel more quickly and easily over fairly long distances than would ever be possible on foot.
Historical records indicate that as long ago as 1817 there appeared a kind of vehicle known as a "drasine" after the name of its German inventor, Drais. This device consisted of two wooden wheels connected by a wooden frame. The operator of such a device sat upon it and could propel himself along by thrusting powerfully with his legs. Further, MacMillan in Scotland made a bicycle in 1839, the first of which that could be propelled without the rider's feet touching the ground. The MacMillan "hobby horse" had reciprocating cranks mounted to the front of the cycle which were connected by rods to the rear wheels. Moreover, in 1850, a man named Fisher devised a bicycle which mounted cranks and pedals to the front wheels. As a general matter, the bicycle of the modern era, which has evolved from these assorted historical curiosities typically has a frame manufactured out of strong, lightweight alloys, and a pair of derailleur assemblies are mounted on the frame and are operable to move a continuous chain between assorted sized sprockets for purposes of achieving selected gear ratios. More particularly, bicycles can now be purchased which have 3, 5, 10, and 15 and even 20 "speeds" or gearing combinations, which ar utilized when the bicycle is being propelled over assorted topography.
As of late, sports enthusiasts and other athletes have been participating in increasing numbers in triathlon competitions and various bicycle races. As should be understood in a triathlon, the competitor competes in three successive events, that is, a long distance swim, usually of several miles, followed by a 10 kilometer or longer foot race, and finally a bicycle race of 20 or more miles. The triathlon, of course, tests the strength and endurance of the athlete's entire body and therefore preparation for same requires a rigorous and often time consuming training program.
Triathletes and bicycle racers of all levels of ability have sought after various types of footwear which would provide them with a competitive advantage when competing in their respective athletic events. While the prior art is replete with assorted athletic footwear for use in long-distance running events, the development of competitive footwear for use in bicycle racing has been less than satisfactory. For example, one of the most popular brands of competitive bicycle racing shoes have a construction which includes a rigid and inflexible sole which is manufactured from wood, and which is operable to releasably mate with a bicycle pedal. Typically the upper portion of this same shoe was manufactured from natural and other synthetic materials. While this shoe design appears to operate in a generally satisfactory manner, the shoe was considered by most cyclists to be heavy and cumbersome to wear and was further uncomfortably hot during competition. In addition, other commercially available bicycling shoes have designs which have included a rigid insole manufactured from moldable or injectable polymers and which is received internally of the shoe. While this arrangement also has worked with some degree of success it has shortcomings inasmuch as the previously described problem of heat build-up during competition is also present in this design. Further, and although the rigid insole is lightweight thereby alleviating one of the earlier discussed problems regarding the weight of the shoe, the polymer insole does not provide the same performance characteristics as the rigid wooden sole therefore the cyclist does not gain the same competitive advantages as when employing a wooden sole shoe.
Still another deficiency common with respect to the prior art bicycle shoes results from characteristics inherent in their design inasmuch as these prior art shoes have usually been manufactured in a fashion similar to other athletic shoes such as running shoes although the physical forces experienced by a bicycling shoe are quite different. For example, the upper portions of bicycle shoes have characteristically exhibit structural failure after prolonged use due to the forces exerted on same by the cyclist.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a bicycle shoe for use in competitive cycling, the shoe having particular utility when operatively and releasably mounted on a bicycle pedal, the bicycle shoe further maintaining the athlete s foot in force transmitting relation with the pedals thereby facilitating the transfer of force from the athlete's feet to the bicycle pedals.